The Unexpected
by animeland
Summary: They were a band of misfits. They met them. They meet new emotions and have fun at the same time. "You are the most unexpected thing that's my life!" sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten AU
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Hi! Animeland here! Yay! I'm starting a new story! This is my first chapter story, so please be gentle… This is a Naruto story so if you don't like, GTFO! Basically, if you hate the story, then don't flame/bash. Tis are all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. The only time I'll own Naruto is when Itachi turns into a pig and makes out with Sasuke. (Sorry girls, we all know that Uchihacest is NEVER going to happen.)**

**Warning: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten are the pairings, An AU fic. Contains cursing. BEWARE!**

**Anyways, let's get this show on the ROAD!**

**Prologue**

Meet Sakura Haruno. She's probably one of the most unique people you'll ever meet. She was both quire in looks and personality. She was still very beautiful, but she was still strange. Her eyes were unusual, for they were emerald green. They were like a window to her heart, those eyes. But the most unusual thing about her looks was her hair. Her hair was a soft petal pink color. It was so soft that it felt like silk. Of course, it couldn't be perfect so there were split ends from time to time. But all in all, it was graceful, which clashed with her fiery and shifting personality.

Sakura's personality was strange, like her looks. One moment she could sweet as honey, then the next she could explode like a volcano with dynamite in. You could never tell what mood she would be in, that it was almost scary. Surprising this went with well with her dream of being in the medical business. But even if she were in a raging mode, she would never hurt a person intentionally. The only exception to this rule if she hurt someone she truly despised. Of course, she never really hated anyone, until _THEY _came along.

Despite being a hot-tempered bitch, she was very smart. In fact, she was nominated three times for being the smartest girl in school. But she wasn't only book-smart, she was also athletic-smart. Her specialty in sports was self-defense. What helped her with that is her super strength, taught by Lady Tsunade herself.

She had three best friends. Their names were Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Of course, she had other friends, but these three girls were her closets.

Tenten was easily the oldest one out of their little group. In fact, she was one year older than the rest of the girls. But of course, that didn't stop her from treating the rest of the gang like equals. She was also very beautiful, with chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes and porcelain skin with some scars of mishandled weapons. Yes, that's correct, mishandled _weapons._

It was no common knowledge that Tenten was always the star in sports. Soccer, Football, Tennis, you name it. Basically, if you were her opponent, you would get your ass taken and have it shot right back at you, homerun style. Tenten was undefeated. Because she was undefeated, there was a lot of pride and honor towards her, which made her ego bigger and bigger. That would be a huge mistake, because _SOMEONE _would shatter both her ego and her heart. Maybe.

Even though Tenten was a sports master, she had one special skill, weaponry. She was so good, that she was invited every two years at the National Weaponry Competition, also called the N.W.C. Because she was a master at weapons, she called the "Weapon Mistress ". And that, of course added more pride to her big, fat ego.

There was only one trait that described perfectly Hinata Hyuuga. Shy. Of course, there are other traits to describe Hinata, but shy just seemed to fit perfectly. Weirdly, this trait was often overlooked, for Hinata was _extremely _beautiful. Sakura and Tenten were beautiful, yes; they were much more beautiful than most people. But, Hinata was top notch, with silky raven hair, amazingly natural skin and pearl white eyes with tints of lavender. And to top it off, she had a _very_ generous bust. But being the shy girl that she was, she covered her chest with a big, huge jacket that was honestly quite ugly. Hinata was every guys dream, wet or not. She was _perfect._

Of course, she didn't really have a perfect past though. You see Hinata was the true heir of famous Hyuuga Cooperation's. When Hinata was younger, she had very poor health, so it didn't help when she had the responsibility and stress of being the heir of a giant company. Plus, at that time, there was a conflict in the family between the main branch and the side branches. But, they could all agree on one thing, that Hinata was not suitable for the role of the heir. There was so much stress and hatred directed toward her that she became a mute and lost all of her self-confidence. But that changed when she met Sakura and _him. _To Hinata, Sakura was a hero. But she always wondered something. "Where did Sakura get so much courage?"

Nicknamed Ino-pig, she was Sakura's best and first friend. Ino Yamanaka was the name and she was the one to give Sakura Haruno the courage, which inspired many other people including Ino herself. But she also had this snappy, prissy attitude that only inflated when she sensed her one and only pet peeve: laziness. It just infuriated her. Anyways, girls always hated Ino Yamanaka and her snootiness, even though they were quite snotty themselves. But she was actually a nice girl. But many people just ignored that fact. It didn't help that she had killer looks and body.

At the academy, many girls were jealous of Ino's top-notch beauty. She had long; blond that seemed like it was strung from gold. Then there was long, blonde bang that delicately covered her eye. Her eyes were very beautiful too. They were a shade of baby blue. But in the sunlight they had a tint of turquoise in them. Like Hinata, she had a very generous bust that many people wanted. Plus she had "ah-mahzing" clothes that only made her more desirable.

Ino special skill and hobby was anything shopping, or any thing to do with clothes. That included designing. Her dream was to become best fashion designer in the world. To tell you the truth, it's not a far off dream considering the designs belong to Ino Yamanaka.

Together, they were a group of girls. They were an ordinary group of misfits. Now, you might be asking, if they were so ordinary, why do they have special skills and are really beautiful?

Well, in the location they live in, Konoha, everyone's beautiful. I mean, really beautiful. You see, while Konoha had rich economy and landmarks, people also came there to ogle at the native Konoha people. Basically, they were fangirls/ fanboys labeled tourists. It was quite ridiculous. In fact, almost anyone in Konoha could tell you about their adventures of raging fan mobs. They could be children, adults or even elders! But the most sought group of people were the people who worked/went to the Nindo Academy.

Nindo Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in the nation. They were well known for their Music, Art, Sports and Education Department. In fact, this is where our story begins….

_**In Class 2-B…**_

__There was a tense, unbearable silence that filled the classroom, which was broken by a high-pitched squeal.

"OMG! FORGEIN TRANSFER STUDENTS! THEY HAVE TO BE, LIKE, UBER HOT!"

And this, my dear is the start of chaos for four special girls.

After that very much unneeded squeal, chatter which filled the room, breaking the silence that was very much needed. Snippets of conversation could be heard, but all in all, it was a huge, chaotic sound box. But of course, our group of heroines ignored the noise.

"Well, Karin pretty much summed everything up", groaned a tired brunette," except for the hot part." She added quickly.

A blond girl just smirked." Psh, I know that you're, like, interested." She said teasingly.

"Yeah. Sure. Like you aren't interested yourself, Pig." The girl retorted back, with a hint of blush on her face.

"I'm not a goddamn pig, yo bun-head!"

" Everyone, please quite down, please." said a new, delicate voice. Of course, her pleas were unheard.

"You know what, you're such a bitch, you pig!"

"Oh, no. You did not just go there. Fuck y-!"

_ "I know this is impolite and all, but can you all shut the fuck up?" _

Ah, now here's our main heroine. I was wondering where she was! If you didn't know, this is Sakura Haruno, our heroine. If you also didn't know, which means you didn't read my awesome description, you big idiot; the other girls up there are Tenten, Ino and Hinata, in order. Anyways, if you don't know what's happening I suggest you reference back to Karin's really unnecessary comment.

… Never mind. Instead, lets do a little flashback!

_FLASHBACK OF EPICNESS!_

_It was a dreary day for Konoha that depressed many people, even the fangirls. It was no different in Konoha Academy, class 2-B. Even the most hyper people were depressed, which defied the forces of chicken, which meant it was REALLY dreary. It seemed even more depressing for a certain 16-year old pinkette. _

"_Gods, it's so boring around here. When will anything exciting happen?" thought Sakura. "There are even no fanboys to use as a punching bag."_

_ Shifting her eyes to a spaced out Tenten, Sakura started smirking. _

_ "Tenten, you have a big reputation, so when are you going to live up to it! Then again, you built up it with sports." Sakura mused, innerly praising her with pride._

_ Looking for another victim to observe, she found her eyes planted to Hinata, who was diligently writing down notes. Her eyes softened as Hinata's eyes narrowed with determination._

_ "She still is trying to prove her family wrong, eh? But she doesn't she already has."_

_ Sighing, Sakura stared at her sheet of white paper. It was all blank except a small doodle. The doodle represented her first friendship; the first time she met Ino._

_ "How many years has passed since we first met?" Sakura wondered. As Sakura was day-dreaming, she didn't notice a voice calling her._

_ "-akura! Sakura! Sakura Haruno!"_

_ Sharply turning her head, she gave a withering glare to the intruder of her thoughts._

_ "What is it" Sakura hissed out._

_ Rolling her eyes, Ino hissed back to her," Apparently Ibiki-sensei has something to say."_

_ "Well, what does he have to say!"_

_ "How should I know? He hasn't even, like, said anything!"_

_ "You're the one wh-"_

_ "Everyone, attention!" Ibiki was glaring at the class with impatient eyes._

_ "Anyways, we are going to have four new students that are coming to class 2-B! That is all." Ibiki bluntly said._

_ Then there was a tense silence._

…_._

"_OMG! FORGEIN TRANSFER STUDENTS! THEY HAVE TO BE, LIKE, UBER HOT!"_

_END OF FLASHY!_

"Well, what are we going to then?" Tenten said after cooling down her temper.

"What do mean, we are going to then? Those kids will probably have no effect on us." Ino was staring at her shimmery nails while saying this.

Oh, how wrong she was.

**Woohoo! I'm finally finished! This is my first chaptered story, so I hope you guys enjoy! Animeland, out!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Transfer Students!

** Since I'm a weirdo, I'm posting another chappie for this story. Sigh. This story will never get any positive viewings. *starts crying in a corner. Anyways, I'm planning two parts for this story….. Should I do two parts? Or maybe not….**

** Disclaimer: Naruto would never, ever belong to me. Unless I turn into an anime girl and kill C.C from Code Geass. That little twit! Sorry, She's the only character that I truly hate.**

**Btw: The academy has a mix between a American school and Japanese school, like the grades and the festivals! ….. Anyways, lets GOOOO!**

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: The Transfer Students**

**The day THEY came….**

The class of 2-B were buzzing with excitement. Why? Because the transfer student were coming today. Duh! Anyways, there was a small squabble between a group of girls and boys. They were debating on whether the transfer students were "smoking hot girls" or "uber hot boys". Pretty soon, the conversation absorbed most of the class, well except our four heroines. Of course, they had a conversation about them, but it didn't require looks. But still, they had conversation about the transfer kids.

"Okay, girls, so what are we, like, going to do?" asked a curious yet bored Ino Yamanaka. "Screw some boys?"

Sakura shot a "I-will-soon-kill-you-dun-dun-dun-because-I'm-just-really-sexy" look, which was actually a fail look said, " Pig, if we're going to discuss about this, than try and refrain yourself from being a sick slut with an obsession with sex." She paused. " Okay, I admit, I went a little overboard with that one.

"A LITTLE OVERBOARD?! WTF?!"

"Well, you were acting like a slut." added Tenten.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS! ESPECIALLY YOU, BAKA-TENTEN!

A tick mark appeared on Tenten's forehead. "PIG-BITCH, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

"SURE, BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT AS IMMATURE AS, LIKE, SOMEONE HERE WHO KEEPS, LIKE, SAYING THE B-WORD!"

After that sentence, Tenten lunged. Pretty soon, screams of rage and terror filled the air, the sound mingling with the debaters. So this left Sakura and Hinata to converse about the transfer students. It was hard, for there was noise and the occasional strands of hair, but all in all, it was pretty decent….. You know I'm trying to be optimistic, right?

"So Hinata, are you excited about the new transfer students?"

"Ah.. I-i don't know.. Sorry.."

Sakura gave a small giggle." It's okay! Besides, I bet you're curious about the transfer students, chick-a-dee!

Hinata just blushed at that statement. For a moment, there was a serene silence that was cast only over them. But it was broken by a soft voice.

"Neh, neh, Hina-chan, I had this feeling that our lives are going to be a whole lot different from now on." Sakura said in a whisper. "It feels like something's going to happen. Yah know, like one of those fortune tellers or something like that."

"I guess. I just hope it's a good feeling, because I don't want any of you to get hurt. N-not you, or Tenten-chan or Ino-chan."

"It'll be okay! After all, me and the girls will protect ourselves, oh and you to!" Grinning, Sakura went on," So if a bastard student tries to hurt you…."

Hinata sighed, but was she was secretly ignoring the urge to hit Sakura and stop her rambling about how she always needed protection. Sure, maybe she was not as strong as the other girls, but she could stand her ground in a fight! It wasn't fair! People always underestimated her, always thinking she was the damsel in distress. That wasn't true! She CAN fight people and win. She is strong! After all, she had a chanc- No! What was she thinking! She could never stand a chance against _HIM_! Besides, the only people strong enough to defeat _HIM _was Sakura, Hinata felt a pang of jealousy at that thought, and- and…._HIM. _ Her hero and… her first love…..

"Hey Chick-a-dee, ya there?"

Hinata napped out of her thoughts. "Y-yes, wh-what happened?" She replied, a bit more timid than usual.

Sakura frowned at this. Hinata has been doing more often, you see. She was spacing out and would stand still like a statue. Once in a while, she would narrow her eyes at nothing in particular. To say she wasn't worried was wrong, but she often brushed it off, thinking it was a phase. Yeah, a phase. It's so sure that a piece of poop could pass as a supermodel. Yeah, sure…

"S-so, what i-"

"Wait, Hina-chan, before you ask that question or whatever, can we talk about something," she paused, " and with Ino and Tenten too? WITH THE GORGEOUS INO YAMANAKA AND THE SPORTY TENNIE-KUN?" Sakura added.

Of course, they rushed over like there was like a lion chasing after them, those narcissistic bitches.

"Soooo, whats up" replied Ino breathily.

"Okay guys, we need to discuss the transfer students," Sakura paused dramatically " before… time runs out!"

"Ehhhhh! Why do we need to, like, discuss about this?!"

Tenten, giving Ino a dry look said, " because those transfer students are sitting one row ahead of us."

"…I don't get it."

"because they could be fangirls or , ugh, fanboys, _hoe. _"

…

"Uh, piggy-chan? You ok-!" But before Sakura could finish, Ino lunged at Tenten.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! YOU CALLED ME, MOI, THE AWESOME INO A _HOE!"_

_ "_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IT WAS A JOKE!"

"YEAH, A JOKE. A FUCKING JOKE UP MY ASS!"

"SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!"

"SEE WHAT I MEAN?! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT WORD!

"WHY YOU!-"

"GUYS, SHUT UP! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'RE FIGHTING! WE WERE _SUPPOSED_ TO DICUSS SOMETHING BUT YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE TOO IMMATURE TO REALIZE THAT!" Sakura huffed but then spoke in a quieter voice. "Okay guys, we need to discuss before Ibiki-sensei comes-"

Suddenly, a dominate voice that silenced the chatter of the room spoke, "Everyone, the new students have arrived so," Ibiki paused," SO SHUT YOUR FACES UP!

Ino, who calmed down rerally fast and is sitting next to Hinata, said to her, "Well, isn't Ibiki-sensei nice today."

" I-i guess…"

"Yamanaka, Hyuuga, shut up and pay attention!"

Ino just shot a glare at him.

Either Ibiki ignored it or just didn't notice, because he just continued talking.

"As you may have known, we are having transfer students today. There are four of them. Even if you hate or like them, treat them the same way you would treat a classmate. Which means to treat them with respect, _girls._

Our four heroines rolled their eyes, even little Hina. (Okay, maybe not) You see, they had this reputation as the most troublesome misfits the academy has ever seen. They pulled little pranks such as whoopee cushions or big pranks as much as someone getting expelled. To the schools eye's, they're the untamable misfits that seriously need to be tamed. Misfits, untamable, the so called teachers call them. Though, that's not what the students call them. They them the S.H.I.T group. You know, because of their name? …..Yeah, you don't get it...

"Anyways, come in." Ibiki said as he dusted his long black cloak.

A collective gasp went over the room as _they _appeared, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino inculded. " They're definitely not fanboys…." muttered an utterly shocked Tenten.

Yeah, they're definitely not fanboys. In fact, they're too gorgeous to even be in that league. Sure, Konoha had very beautiful people, but they looked like GODS! The group had perfectly sculpted faces that had the looks of angels. And their bodies, oh great jashin-sama, were they fine! It looked like they had an eight-pack! This is unli-

"OMFG! THIS IS UNLIMITED HOTNESS!

…..Bitch stole MY line!

" Karin, zip it." Ibiki glared at Karin. "Anyways boys, introduce yourselves."

The first boy stepped up, literally glowing with enthusiasm. He had sunshine yellow hair that seemed like gold when it was shone the sun. He also had stunning sky, blue eyes that contrasted nicely against his slightly tan skin and the pair of whiskers on his cheeks. " Yo! The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sixteen years, for you all available ladies out there" Naruto flashed a sunny yet suggestive grin which sent fangirls into dreams of molesting a certain blond boy. Naruto continued." Anyways, I LOVE ramen and nothing can top that! My favorite's Miso! Wait, or is it pork? No! It has to be beef! Or maybe-"

"Shut up. We get the point. Gosh, this is so troublesome." groaned a certain pineapple headed man.

"Fuck you, lazy-as-"

"Uzumaki-san, are you done yet?" Ibiki asked in a very, VERY irritated voice.

"Eh~? No! Anyways, like the awesome Naruto was saying-

"Uzumaki-san, cut the chase already."

"Er.. FIne! So my dream is to be…." he smiled a huge grin that could be brighter the whole sun,…." THE HOKAGE OF KONOHA!"

"H-he reminds of someone, but whom?" thought a curious, but not showing it, Hinata. For a moment, she saw Karin's eyes shine with recognition.

….*clap clap clap*

Guess what? People are tap dancing on fire with pineapples(or Mukuro heads) ! Yeah! No…. What they were really doing was applauding. For Naruto. Except more fangirly.

"KYAAAA~! SO HOT!"

"AND HEROIC! JUST MY TYPE!"

"NARUTO-KUNNNNN~! WILL YOU MARRY MEEE!

"NO YOU BITCH! HE'S GOING TO MARRY _ME!_

"NO MEEEE!"

"NARUTO-SAMA, DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE SLUTS. MAKE BABIES WITH ME!"

"OMG, N-!"

"SILENCE!" The whole room shook at the sound at the sound of Ibiki's roar. "Now then, are you done yet."

"Y-yes…" "What a scary dude", Naruto thought.

"Next person!"

"Hai, hai. How troublesome." A man stepped forward, replacing Naruto. He had brown, spiky, pineapple shaped that was held together in a brown hair tie. The man had sharp, chocolate brown eyes that were dulled and blank. He had a sluggish, lazy presence, and yet very wise and serene. "What a totally hottie! Just my type." Licking her lips in sultry way, Ino continued thinking. "If only-"

"How troublesome… Nara Shikamaru. Sixteen years old. Likes clouds, sleeping, shoji and clouds. How troublesome…"

"What a bastard! So LAZY!" Ino thought, all thoughts of him destroyed.

But of course, the fangirls didn't care, for they're sex-obsessed zombies prettied and dolled up with makeup and fake designer clothes. So, they acted the same way around Shikamaru with as with Naruto. Ah, fangirls. Just so fun to insult. I might as well copy and paste what they said, because, they (kinda) said exact words they screeched to Naruto. In fact, I'll do that right now!

"KYAAAA~! SO HOT!"

"AND HEROIC! JUST MY TYPE!"

SHIKA-KUN~! WILL YOU MARRY MEEE!

"NO YOU BITCH! HE'S GOING TO MARRY _ME!_

"NO MEEEE!"

" SHIKA-SAMA, DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE SLUTS. MAKE BABIES WITH ME!"

"OMG, SHI-!"

Yeah, yeah. You get the point. Shall we just go on with the story? …. OK! Now, let's stop talking and start reading! So lets introduce the next person!

"Next person"

Tenten gasped. The man that just walked up, was unbelievably hot! He was probably the most hottest out of all of them( of course, that's her opinion)! This man had long, luscious, dark brown hair that seemed silk to the touch. But he also had pearl white eyes, like Hinata! She had to go talk to her about this. After all, this type of eye trait is extremely rare.

After a bit of hesitation, he spoke." Hyuuga Neji. If you try to attack me…" he paused before narrowing his eyes at the fangirls, " you shall receive a punishment from Hell. That is all"

Tenten just gaped in response. He was s-so cold!

But, since fangirls are fangirls, they just screamed and screeched about how "cool" he is. Well that was until Ibiki yelled at the class to shut up. He also told (threatened) the last person to not cause any outbreaks.

Like the other transfer students, he was simply god-like. With porcelain skin, ebony eyes, dark navy blue hair that's shaped like a chickens-ass, a- Wait, what? chicken"s ass?! Sakura bit her lip to stop her mouth from laughing.

"Hn, whatever." And he began. " Name's Sasuke. No need for last name. Touch me and you die.

Well, that erased all the thoughts of him being funny.

And of course, the rabid fangirls became wild. Again. And then Ibiki merely shouted at them. Again. So after much scolding, the transfer students whisked right into their seats. One row ahead of our heroines.

" Since there are transfer students, people will be able to do whatever they want until the end of class. But there's only seven minutes left. So get moving!" yelled Ibiki. Sheeesh. Can't that guy ever control his temper?

Taking that opportunity, the fangirls flocked around to the table the boys sat their pretty little tush in.

" SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN~ YOU'RE SO HOOOOOT! WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"NO! YOU LITTLE HO! HE'S MARR-"

_"Shut. The. Fuck. Up"_

There sat Sasuke, practically burning fire with eyes. And of course, that shut the fangirls squeals while cutting off the noisy chatter of the classroom. It was completely silent….

…

…

… _clatter..clatter….._

Everyone's eyes sharply took a turn to gaze at the raven haired Hyuuga. Including the now crimson eyed Uchiha.

_" What. The. Hell. Was. That. " _

And that, my friends, was when our heroines started their journey into hell.

**xxxxxxx**

** I know, i know. I haven't updated in a while. But whatever. I update slow. Oh yeah! the reason why Hinata is called chick or chick-a-dee is because people often shorten Hinata's name into Hina. In Japanese, Hina means chick ( I think ). Plus, Hina gets boring and repetitive now. So yeah….**

** WARNING: Karin is going to be a mary-sue( ish ).**

**Anyways thanks for taking your time on this piece of crap. **

** R&R! Plus no flames please. Or I'll cry… (seriously)**

**Random Question time: **

**What's your face anime? (besides Naruto) **

**Do you like Doctor Who? (Never abbreviate the Doctor. Or else I'll hunt you down and torture you with a dancing Mukuro and Ryohei in a dress and have Nico Robin tickle you. MUAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
